


Hard Work Really Does Pay Off

by PhoenixStar73



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Being handy around the house is sexy, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Having a hard bod with good skills is even sexier, M/M, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, Nails, Prompt Fill, Something is getting pounded soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: Alec Lightwood had a day off from work, and has been lounging around the apartment that he shares with his boyfriend Magnus Bane, who has been away on a 3 day business trip.He's getting a bit restless, then he spots an unfinished project and gets to work...funny how that whets the appetite for something else, esp when Magnus unexpectedly returns home from his trip...
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 15
Kudos: 124
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Hard Work Really Does Pay Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brightasstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/gifts).



> For Hunter's Moon prompt: Nail
> 
> BTW I'm not quite sure what this is...all I know is that when we both heard that the PROMPT was Nail for this week, while we were wondering HOW to write for this promptfill, I immediately brain-dumped a 5 minute sprint over Facebook messenger to [BrightAsStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars). She laughed at it, so here we are. LOL

Alec Lightwood had a day off from work, and he was restless. His boyfriend Magnus Bane had been away on a 3 day business trip, and here he was, at home with nothing to do.

There was only so much that flipping channels on the TV could alleviate before that got boring as well.

He aimlessly wandered in and out of the rooms of the apartment before something caught his eye – in Magnus’s home office, two thin boxes labeled “Bookshelves”. 

Apparently Magnus had gotten them, but had had no time to put them up. 

Hmm, well Alec was pretty handy around the house and good at building things. 

Walking back to the closet, he took out his set of tools, and a hammer, bringing it back to the room. Sitting down next to the boxes, he started looking at them. Everything was included -- nails, screws, and instructions.

“Shouldn’t be that hard to assemble these and surprise him for when he gets back, right?” he mused.

He got to work.

………………………………

“Hmm, _someone’_ s been working hard,” a familiar, sultry low musical voice murmured behind him.

Alec stopped, holding his hammer in the air, turning to face his boyfriend, who had appeared in the doorway of his home office. 

“Ooh, you’re finally home,” Alec said. 

He stood up, gesturing toward the bookshelves he had just completed for him. “I didn’t hear you come in. I was fixing these up for you. I noticed that you hadn’t gotten to them yet.”

“Yea. They look great,” Magnus said, his eyes roving over his boyfriend in his black tank top and jeans, noticing a thin layer of sweat on his muscled biceps and face – clearly not looking at the bookshelves he had been working on for the last hour. 

“That is _such_ a turn-on by the way. I love having a boyfriend who’s so handy around the house,” Magnus murmured. 

“I could hear you pounding on them from down the hallway, it was quite loud,” Magnus commented.

“Oh, right,” Alec said. “Some of those pieces required a good pounding to get the nails in.” 

He suddenly noticed Magnus’s heavy-lidded gaze upon him, and a warm feeling started stirring in his gut. It made him breathless.

“Although right now, seeing that you’re home, I’m suddenly interested in an activity of a different kind. I’m _parched_ , actually. _Three days worth_ ,” Alec said huskily, licking his lips.

“Oh, is that right?” Magnus said flirtatiously, in an equally low voice. “Why don't you show me how much you've missed me...” 

Alec growled, striding across the room to grab his boyfriend by the waist, crushing his lips to his. “Hope you’re ready then, because I’m about to pound something into someone clear into next week.”

Magnus laughed throatily after they parted, his eyes dilated and his lips ruby red.

“I love the sound of that,” he whispered, as he was walked backwards into the bedroom by one horny boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic "Hard Work Really Does Pay Off" won't you leave a kudo and/or comment? I would greatly appreciate it :)


End file.
